backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New skin
Forums > Consensus Track > Category: Consensus track Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 23:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the heads up, though I will be retaining Monobook for my own needs. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I understand that, and we have no plans of removing that choice from your preferences. For the default skin that anonymous users will see, do you have a preference on which theme fits the site best? --KyleH (talk) 17:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Probably the Sapphire. The blues tend to merge better with the BTTF logo font borders, like Wiki.png for example. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree that Sapphire looks good (plus it's my favorite). What kind of information do you think should be on the menu on the left? You can edit it yourself by editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, or I can help you fill it in. --KyleH (talk) 20:55, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::We might be able to work with it, and I can refer to my other wiki Wookieepedia for how we did it over there. I would not limit the rollouts to Individuals and 2015, but would replace 2015 with Years and add more general topics to those two. I am still attempting to get the Portal system working here as well. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I set the theme to Sapphire for now. If you would like to change it to something else, an admin can do that via the option at the bottom of the Skin tab in . --KyleH (talk) 18:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thank you for the help, Kyle. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC)